User talk:Your Head
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the All About Me? page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 23:30, 6 May 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Trades Welcome to the wiki and good luck on your trading. 12:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Signing Please remember to add ~~~~ to the end of your text. I signed your edit for you so you don't need to do any leg work :D This is probably especially important if you want to trade LOL since the signature will give a link to contact you... Again, good luck in your trades and thanks for joining. P.S. Nice pic!!! 09:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Source A couple gamers I know that are on the Xbox... and ... I would suggest visiting their talk pages and asking directly for a trade/dupe. They both are very good peoples and can definitely help you. Just click on their sigs that I copied for you and leave a message on their talk page (it will prolly be the quickest way for you to get some trades). 10:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) If you are looking for anything in particular, let me know. This <--clickme-- is what i have to offer and then some. I am currently looking for a high damage/level Scoped Mongol above 1440 damage, but will dupe anything i have for you even if you dont have one. My Xbox GT is the same as my signature. 11:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Please pay attention to post dates after signatures. Most of the posts you have made are to VERY OLD posts. You will most likely not get a response from the people you were trying to contact because they no longer post here. 12:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoa dude! Your signature is MASSIVE... While it will prolly be alright in talk pages and forums (community consensus is to keep it as close to a typed line in height as you can). If you do a vandalism report, it may interfere in the table of reports. Would you like a hand at making one that is closer to line height? 09:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) How is this one? 10:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i realised it was 5 trillion, billion million etc times too big just after finished it. I just didn't have enough time to make a new one. I really appreciate you making me one and i reckon i'll use it. Cheers, Geoff 04:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Nots a prob. It was just a partial pic of yours anyways :D 05:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) 2 weapons HX 540 C Cobalt Tsunami : 288 Damage : 93.5 Accuracy : 12.5 Fire Rate : 55 Clip As Well As DVL590 ZZ Fearsome Bessie : 1677 Damage : 98.1 Accuracy : 0.3 Fire Rate : 3 Clip I saw them on an older post of yours. I was wondering if you still have them and are willing to possibly dup them for me. THanks Wild Boy Danger 06:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sure no worries I'll dupe them for you just let me know what time you'll be on and where abouts you live (I'm in Australia) so it's kinda hard to trade or dupe with people who live in America. So yeah anyway, just add me on Xbox Live: Three Coconuts and i'll dupe em for you :) 06:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC)